Forgetful
by ScifigeekET
Summary: Maria and Rebecca have always been friends. But when she sees a strange light, things change. Now, everyone is telling her that Rebecca never existed. But how can that be true, when she remembers her best friend so clearly?


"I just want my friend back."

"Maria… is that your name?"

"Yes."

"Well, Maria. I'm afraid there's more involved here than just your friend."

"I don't care _what's _involved. I want to know where she is. If you don't know, then I'm outta here."

"You don't understand."

"I don't _care._"

"Maria. Your friend never existed. There is no one named Rebecca Seranon. There never was."

"Stop telling me that! You're wrong! She was real!"

* * *

"Rebecca?" Maria Anderson's dark brown eyes locked on her best friend's. "Be honest. What do you think of this one?"

"Hmmm…." Rebecca regarded the dress her friend was wearing thoughtfully.

"Honest." Maria reminded her.

Rebecca sighed. "You look like a piece of taffy."

Maria grinned. "Seriously?"

She nodded, smiling. "Look at yourself!"

Maria looked in the mirror and laughed. "Yeah. Ok, you're right." She rolled her eyes. "I'll go and get another one."

Rebecca smiled as Maria left the room.

Maybe if she hadn't left. Maybe she would have disappeared instead of Rebecca. Maybe she would have forgotten Rebecca as well.

But maybe not.

As Maria came in, wearing a different dress, she smiled. It disappeared as she noticed he best friend wasn't in the room. "Rebecca?"

Silence answered her.

"Not funny. Where are you?"

Again, no reply.

Maria searched the room, looking for her friend. Finally, she gave up and looked out of her room. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Rebecca?"

"Who?"

"Rebecca, mom. My best friend? She was in my room two seconds ago?"

"Honey, I don't know anyone named Rebecca."

Maria walked over to her mom. "I'm serious, mom. Where is she?"

"Maria, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mom! Rebecca Seranon. I've known her my whole life!"

"Dear, don't you think seventeen's a little old for imaginary friends? Honestly, you're almost an adult." Her mother sighed and turned back to making diner.

"Mom, she's not imaginary! Rebecca is real!"

"Yes, dear. If you say so."

Fury flashed in Maria. "Mom, tell me where she is!"

"Don't you yell at me, young lady!"

"I'm not yelling!"

"That's it! Go to your room!"

Maria looked at her mother in shock. "Mom… how can you not remember her?"

"Your room, Maria. Now."

Maria obeyed, her feet like lead as she dragged herself to her room. Where was Rebecca?

* * *

"I'm telling you, her name was Claudia Brown!"

Lester sighed deeply. "Her name is Jenny Lewis, Cutter. Honestly, if these anomalies are causing you to hallucinate…"

"She wasn't a hallucination!" Cutter spat, venom in his words. "Claudia Brown was real! I have a picture of her, for crying out loud!"

"Enough, Cutter." Lester snapped. "Go and research something. I don't care what. Just leave."

Cutter glared darkly at Lester. "I'll prove it. One day, I'll prove it."

* * *

Maria left that night.

She'd never told her mother about the light she'd seen when she'd gone to change. She hadn't told her that she'd gone through it, and seen the creatures on the other side. She hadn't told her that she'd almost been stuck there as the light, (A portal, maybe?) closed. She hadn't said that she barely made it back.

She hadn't talked about the man she saw on the other side.

He was completely human, something that wasn't exactly common during the age of the dinosaurs. He had blonde hair, but that was pretty much all she could see, along with a small part of his face.

And he'd walked off into a light much like the one she'd come through.

Now she had to find him. If she had to find these lights, these portals, and cross through every single one of them. Because if she found him, she'd find Rebecca. She was sure of it.

* * *

Sean had worked for the police for sixteen years. He was there when Elizabeth Anderson had reported a missing person's case two years ago. He'd tried to find her daughter, a young girl named Maria, for as long as he could. But during those two years, there had been no word, no sight of the seventeen-year old.

He sighed as he sat back. He was almost certain that Maria was gone, though he hoped he was wrong. Elizabeth had been his friend for a long time.

Suddenly, a bright light flared out in front of him. His eyes widened, and he took a few steps back in shock.

The light flickered and danced, and someone walked out.

The light suddenly vanished.

"You!" It was a young woman. No older than twenty. Sean's eyes were still burning from the sudden light, so he couldn't see her clearly. "What year is this?"

He took another step back, stunned by the question. "I'm sorry?"

"What year is this?"

He swallowed. "2009. Why?"

"That's for me to know."

Finally, Sean's eyes cleared.

He took yet another step back.

It was Maria. She looked older than she was in the picture that still hung on the wall. She had a dark tan, and her eyes sparkled with a ferocity that surprised him. She had a knife strapped to her belt on one side, and a jacket tied around her waist.

"Where are we?"

"Umm… police station…"

"What country?"

What _country? _Was she completely insane? "England."

She nodded. "Thanks!"

And she took off running.

Sean shook his head slowly, unable to make sense of what had happened. He couldn't even think clearly enough to go after her.

* * *

Connor raced down the street, looking frantically for some creature that would cause running, screaming, and hiding. The anomaly had only been open for a moment, but it was long enough for something to arrive on this side.

That's when he saw her.

She looked so much like Helen Cutter that Connor froze in his spot. She had a knife strapped to her side, and had a wild look about her.

Connor had to stop her.

"Excuse me?"

She glared at him. "What?"

"Umm… Have you seen something… I don't know… strange?"

"Strange how?"

"Like… flickering shiny light kinda strange?"

Her eyes widened. "What do you know of the portals?"

"Portals?" Connor swallowed. "You mean the anomalies?"

She looked at him for a long time. "Who _are_ you?"

* * *

"She knows something about the anomalies." Connor explained.

"So you brought her _here?_" Lester demanded.

Connor swallowed. "According to her, she's been traveling in them for two years. I don't think we can keep anything secret from her."

Lester sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Very well. Let me talk to her."

* * *

"I just want my friend back."

"Maria… is that your name?"

"Yes."

"Well, Maria. I'm afraid there's more involved here than just your friend."

"I don't care _what's _involved. I want to know where she is. If you don't know, then I'm outta here."

"You don't understand."

"I don't _care._"

"Maria. Your friend never existed. There is no one named Rebecca Seranon. There never was."

"Stop telling me that! You're wrong! She was real!"


End file.
